A vehicle sensor is provided, for example, at the upper part of a pole on the road or on the side of the road and determines traveling speed or type of the vehicle which passes along a vehicle travel lane immediately below the vehicle sensor. In recent years, the application of a radar device using microwaves or millimeter waves to the vehicle sensor has been examined.